Mañana
by Conejitarmonia
Summary: Garfield definitivamente no era una persona nostálgica; disfrutaba vivir el presente, o al menos de eso se trataba de convencer todos los días de su vida. Sin embargo, existían algunas mañanas en las que el pasado lo envolvía de tal forma que no podía siquiera salir de su habitación.
1. Esas Mañanas

Garfield definitivamente no era una persona nostálgica. Disfrutaba vivir el presente, o al menos de eso se trataba de convencer todos los días de su vida porque si quedaba pegado en el pasado y no estaba siempre haciendo bromas tontas, estaba seguro de que perdería la cabeza; ya había aprendido que esas eran las únicas formas de no pensar en todo lo que había sufrido.

Sin embargo, existían algunas mañanas en las que el pasado lo envolvía de tal forma que no podía siquiera salir de su habitación.

Podía verla apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole de la misma forma en la que lo hacía mientras lo hizo sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo; la misma que ahora le provocaba querer olvidar que ella ya se había ido.

Añoraba volver a sentirla meterse entre sus sábanas en medio de la noche con mucha precaución para no alarmarlo, acurrucándose inmediatamente sobre su pecho. En ese momento, él probablemente ya estaría despierto para acariciar su pálida piel, durmiéndose de nuevo con Raven entre sus brazos, sintiendo que el cielo era estar así abrazados.

Pero ahora estaba solo.

Si hubieran tenido más tiempo estaba seguro que le hubiera pedido matrimonio, al igual que Dick había hecho con Kory. Probablemente hubiera sido una ceremonia íntima, la menor cantidad de gente posible en la azotea de la torre. Lo único importante para ellos era prometerse una vida llena de amor y comprensión.

Definitivamente, Garfield había madurado lo suficiente como para hacerse cargo de los Titanes, aunque aún había algunas oportunidades en las que se sentía demasiado inseguro y una voz en su cabeza comenzaba a gritarle que todavía la necesitaba a su lado para ayudarle a tomar mejores decisiones.

Sin dudas, de todo lo que ya había vivido, lo único que realmente odiaba era a él mismo cuando trataba sin mucho resultado de sobrevivir u olvidar el amor que había llegado a sentir por alguien que al parecer no lo correspondía totalmente. Tenía que asumir que el futuro para Raven era alguien mucho mejor de lo que él podría ser.

Y aun así no podía evitar volverse loco extrañando el cuerpo de la chica, imaginando como se entregaba a otro.

La vida tenía que continuar, por muy difícil que le resultara, así que tomó una respiración profunda tratando de tranquilizar su cabeza antes de levantarse para buscar su uniforme, vestirse e ir a comer algo; pero cuando salió de su habitación no había nadie dando vueltas, parecía que habían decidido hacerle caso y seguir el flexible horario de entrenamientos que había instaurado. Le alegraba profundamente la idea de disfrutar de un desayuno en absoluta tranquilidad después de tanto tiempo.

— ¡Amigo Bestia!— Starfire estaba sentada en el sofá al medio del salón, con todos los chicos a su alrededor y la pequeña Mar'i en sus brazos, así que esa era la real razón de por qué nadie estaba a su alrededor. — Nightwing está esperando por ti en el estacionamiento.

— ¿Qué hice ahora?— Preguntó Garfield, medio gruñendo. Ella sólo ignoró su pregunta mientras animaba a su pequeña hijita a hacer alguna de las gracias que los bebés hacen y así entretener a la nueva formación de los Titanes que con tanta atención la miraban.

Resignado subió al ascensor, esperaba que no hubiera pasado nada malo porque se encontraba demasiado cómodo con su vida como para volver a enfrentarse a cambios abruptos; sin embargo, cuando las puertas se abrieron y fue capaz de ver a Dick apoyado en el capó de su auto utilizando un traje negro demasiado formal, perdió todas las esperanzas. — ¿Qué pasó, súper agente 37?, ¿Batman murió y debo preparar a los chicos para ir a su funeral?

—Hola, Garfield. — Respondió el otro, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante su comentario; de todas formas se acercó hasta el verde para darle un fraternal abrazo, no se veían en persona hace muchísimos meses. — ¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Todo bien, viejo, no puedo quejarme. — Sonrió el chico, mientras se alejaba, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. — Aunque debo suponer que contigo las cosas no están totalmente en orden, sino, no estarías acá luciendo como El Pingüino.

—Pues, la verdad es que necesito pedirte un favor. —Él dio un paso al costado, enseñándole el asiento trasero del vehículo. Algo le decía que debía esperar que Raven estuviera ahí, pero la forma en la que lucía sólo lo desconcertó. Cuando ellos comenzaron a salir, la chica dejó utilizar la capa sobre su cabeza pero ahora volvía a cubrirla. — ¿Puede quedarse acá por un tiempo? Necesita muchísima contención, sentirse cómoda con alguien que pueda cuidar de ella.

—No creo que sea buena idea, digo, las cosas entre nosotros no están bien desde que decidió irse con…

—Está muerto. —Dick lo interrumpió de golpe. — Leviathan se había apoderado de la Torre Wayne y mientras tratábamos de derrotarlo, uno de sus soldados atravesó el pecho de él con una espada. — Sutilmente, giró su cabeza para observar el interior del auto y encontrarse con la misma Raven inmóvil desde que habían subido al auto en Gotham. —Lo vio todo.

Garfield miró al otro a los ojos durante unos larguísimos segundos. Estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de poner sus cabeza en orden, ¿Cómo iba a deshacerse de todos esos malditos recuerdos si ella volvía a estar en cada rincón de la torre? Cuando su relación había terminado, todo el mundo lo vio a como el único culpable y si de algo estaba realmente seguro era que no quería volver a ser el protagonista de incomodos rumores. Sin embargo parecía que la chica seguía siendo la más importante de sus prioridades; quizás era que tampoco podía negarse a Nightwing ya que parecía estar dándole una orden, en vez de estar pidiendo un favor. Finalmente, suspiró pesadamente antes de dirigirse hasta la puerta del auto para abrirla.

—Tu habitación sigue exactamente donde mismo. — Raven lo miró y asintió, saliendo del vehículo sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

Un mes.

Llevaba un jodido mes viviendo en el mismo techo que Raven y lo único que esperaba era escuchar una maldita palabra de ella.

¡Una!

Había decidido que sería respetuoso, que le daría su espacio para que pudiera ella misma averiguar la mejor forma para sobrellevar la muerte de Damian. No era su problema directo, pero estaba seguro que a los miembros más jóvenes de los Titanes les asustaba un poco ver a la chica siendo nuevamente parte de ellos, pero al mismo tiempo no haberla escuchado hablar ni una sola vez.

31 días habían sido demasiado, debía comportarse como el buen líder que era y afrontar la situación.

Todos los días ella bajaba a la playa a la misma hora y se quedaba ahí mirando el mar hasta que oscurecía, lo sabía porque podía verla desde la ventana su habitación. Después de mucho pensarlo, concluyó que lo mejor sería hablar con ella una vez que decidiera que era momento de volver a la torre; por lo que la esperó apoyado en la puerta de entrada, haciendo mentalmente la lista de compras del supermercado para evitar pensar en la incómoda charla que debían tener.

Por lo que cuando realmente la tuvo en frente, no supo que decir sin sonar como un total estúpido.

— ¿_Cheerios_ y _Trix_?, ¿O _Apple Jacks_ y _Lucky Charms_? — Preguntó mientras Raven iba pasando por su costado, logrando que se sobresaltara. Aunque no podía ver la expresión en su rostro, estaba seguro que probablemente estaba muy confundida; ¿Por qué no sabía comenzar una conversación como la gente normal?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — La voz de la chica sonó incluso más ronca de lo usual por no haberla usado durante tanto tiempo.

—Cereales. — Garfield suspiro. —Estaba pensando en la lista de compras para el supermercado y no sé cuáles comprar.

—Me gustan los _Lucky Charms_, traen marshmallows.

—Siempre han sido tus favoritos. —Él la miró con una extraña mueca en su rostro que lo decía todo. — Raven…

—Lo sé, Gar, debemos hablar. — Resignada, se quitó la capa de su cabeza. La última vez que se había visto directamente fue cuando terminaron y tantas cosas habían cambiado desde ese momento. Él se sorprendió un poco al ver como su cabello ya llegaba un poco más debajo de sus hombros, dándole un aspecto muchísimo más juvenil. — ¿Puede ser que vayamos a la playa? Adentro no hay tanta privacidad.

Aunque no estaba seguro de querer ir ahí después de todo lo que habían hecho en ese lugar mientras eran novios, terminó aceptando porque era un lugar tranquilo en el que el sonido de las olas que llegaban hasta la orilla proporcionaba una calma más que necesaria.

— ¿Quieres empezar tú? Porque puedo hablar yo primero si así lo prefieres…

—Es que realmente no sé qué decir. — Raven suspiró mientras se sentaba en una roca para observar el horizonte. — Dick creyó que sería bueno para mí estar lejos de toda la conmoción en Gotham, pero solo he conseguido sentirme más culpable al estar tanto tiempo a solas.

—Creo que eso pasa cuando alguien muere. —Murmuró él mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre su pecho y fijaba la vista en el mismo punto que ella.

—No lo entiendes…—La chica bajó su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al sentir como la imagen de Damián aferrado a su capa y cubierto de sangre volvía a aparecer en su mente. — Él no quería morir y yo pude haberlo salvado si tan solo me hubiera dignado a curar sus heridas, pero una parte de mi prefería verlo ahogarse en su propia sangre.

—Tú no atravesaste su pecho con una espada, Raven, no fue tu culpa.

—Pero si el hubieras sido tú el herido, yo hubiera dado mi vida por…

— ¡No quiero saber! — El chico la interrumpió usando un tono de voz autoritario, no podía pretender que unas palabras bonitas fueran suficientes para conseguir su perdón. — No te atrevas a decirme que yo soy más importante para ti, cuando sólo te bastó una noche con él para mandarme al infierno.

—Garfield…—Ella volteo hasta el chico sin levantarse de la roca, abrazando sus piernas. — ¿No pude haber cometido un error? No hace falta que me lo digas para que note que realmente ya no queda nada entre los dos, ni siquiera amistad; por más que ahora crea que nunca deje de sentir algo por ti.

—Deja de hacer esto más doloroso. —El chico pasó la mano por su cabello, despeinándolo. Estaba realmente exasperado, había sido una pésima idea intentar hablar. — No te atrevas a decir que todavía me quieres cuando lo único que yo deseaba, hasta hoy, era no verte nunca de nuevo…—Un fuerte gruñido salió de su garganta, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo gigantesco para que la bestia no escapara, por más daño que ella hiciera, él nunca sería capaz de herirla. — Tú lo echaste a perder…— Lentamente se fue acercando a la chica quien lo miraba inmóvil. — Tú fuiste quien me enseñó a odiarte.

Cuando la distancia entre ellos era nula, Raven le sujetó la cara con ambas manos antes de besar sus labios torpemente, tratando de absorber todo el dolor y resentimiento que Chico Bestia aún tenía en su interior.

Quería volver a sentir como acariciaba su pelo, como desgarraba su ropa para que sus pieles se fundieran en una sola, olvidar el mundo entero con un solo roce de sus bocas; no quería sentir otras manos acariciando cada centímetro de su piel desnuda.

Había cometido un terrible error, Garfield era realmente su alma gemela y tendría que persistir en la difícil tarea de recuperar su amor.

* * *

**_Son las 5 de la mañana acá y necesitaba terminar esto manteniéndolo casi limpio; si lo terminaba más tarde, Cupido me agarraba y lo hacía con Rated M. Además quiero publicar lo antes posible la segunda parte de Changes y otra historia más con el tema de la semana. _**

**_¿Notaron mi súper sosa referencia a My Little Pony y Miraculous? Soy un asco xD_**

**_A pesar de que use muchas cosas del comic 52, me pasé el canon por el arco del triunfo, así que realmente espero que no les haya molestado. _**

**_Ojalá les haya gustado; no saben lo que me gustaría poder responder sus comentarios, me hacen demasiado demasiado feliz. _**


	2. Secuelas

**_ACLARACIÓN: Aunque la portada tiene un Fanart de la serie en Live action, esto no está inspirado en ellos. No me malentiendan, la serie es tan buena que la vi completa en un día; sin embargo, sé que hay mucha gente que no se siente cómoda con la edad de Teagan y la gran diferencia que tiene con Ryan._**

**_Otra más, por si acaso:_**

**_-Karen Beecher_****_ es Bumblebee_**

**_\- Cassie Sandsmark es Wonder Girl_**

**_-Conner Kent es Super Boy._**

* * *

Un día más comenzaba y como era costumbre, el sol empezaba a colarse por las ventanas de la habitación de Raven.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, siendo demasiado consciente de su desnudez al sentir frio incluso bajo el resguardo de las mantas. Era temprano, sus neuronas apenas estaban comenzando a hacer sinapsis y aun así, ya estaba segura de dos cosas:

1.- Estaba lloviendo, muy suave, pero llovía en  
definitiva.

2.- Garfield debía haber despertado a su lado.

Ayer por la noche había cometido un gigantismo error, la ansiedad por sentir la piel ajena consiguió que perdiera todo su autocontrol. Estúpidamente manipuló los sentimientos del chico, haciéndolo sentir que la necesitaba de la misma forma que ella a él y rompiendo así la promesa de no controlarlo que hizo cuando tan solo eran unos adolescentes.

Quizás había sido lo mejor, probablemente su corazón se hubiera vuelto loco al verlo tan guapo. Antes el verlo tan desarreglado le hubiera molestado, pero había descubierto demasiado tarde que lo que realmente le hacía feliz era tenerlo a su lado.

Mientras se levantaba detuvo su vista en el despertador, sintiendo como su corazón se detenía frente al recuerdo de su estadía en Gotham; a esa hora todos ya estaban despiertos en la mansión Wayne, probablemente Alfred ya tendría el desayuno listo y el resto habría completado al menos una rutina de entrenamientos. La vida de Damian había sido demasiado compleja, Raven siempre sintió que debía ayudarlo a controlar esa rabia que lo hacía comportarse de manera tan impulsiva, sin embargo él no se lo había permitido; sin pasar desapercibido terminó tomando decisiones con las que quizás se sentía demasiado cómodo pero que desencadenaron su prematura muerte.

—Buenos días. — Una vez que ya estuvo vestida, se dirigió hasta la cocina donde Karen y Cassie estaban conversando. Ambas mujeres se miraron extrañadas al escuchar su saludo, no debió haber estado tanto tiempo guardando un voto de silencio.

—Buenos días, Rae. —La morena fue la primera en hablar, ofreciéndole a la recién llegada una cálida sonrisa. — Estamos esperando que Conner y Garfield vuelvan del supermercado, ya no quedaba nada en las despensas para desayunar.

—Creía que iban a ir ayer. —Murmuró Cassie, tratando de pasar desapercibida una vez que la otra se ubicó a su lado. No habían tenido la oportunidad de compartir demasiado y se sentía algo incomoda con la presencia de la hechicera. Todo el mundo en la Torre sabía de lo que era capaz, de sus orígenes y de lo que había pasado con Garfield. La rubia había sido gran parte del soporte que el actual líder de los Titanes había necesitado para superar a una mujer que ahora se aparecía como si nada hubiera pasado.— Conner lo estuvo esperando mucho rato en la tarde.

—Fue mi culpa. —Raven contestó. Tal vez Garfield quería quedarse a su lado hasta que despertara y no pudo hacerlo porque tenía que cumplir sus deberes como líder, sí, eso debió haber sido. —Gar quería saber si estaba bien; nos quedamos hasta muy tarde hablando en la playa.

— ¿Y lo estás? No habías salido de tu habitación desde que volviste. — Karen preguntó, tratando de ser lo más cuidadosa posible con sus palabras. Inmediatamente se arrepintió, quizás su amiga se había encerrado porque no quería que todas las personas la trataran como si fuera de cristal. — No tienes que contestar si no quieres.

—Voy a tardar en estar totalmente. —La chica suspiro, escondiéndose un poco en la capucha de su capa. — Creo que Dick estuvo en lo correcto al traer nuevamente a la torre.

— ¿Para volver a aprovecharte de lo que Gar siente por ti?

—Cassandra, no es el momento...— Bumblebee gruñó, tratando de detener a su compañera. Raven bajó la vista, cubriendo su cara totalmente por la sombra de su capa. — Tampoco es nuestro asunto.

— ¿En serio hay que seguir pretendiendo que está bien que ella siga aquí y que hay que tratarla como si fuera de cristal?

— ¿Quién es de cristal? — Preguntó Conner entrando a la cocina, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, seguido por Garfield. Ambos llevaban un par de bolsas.

La empática levanto la vista, encontrándose con los ojos de su ex novio, quien lucía ampliamente sorprendido al verla. No fue capaz de sostener su mirada durante más de unos breves segundos antes de cerrar los ojos. Él apartó la vista, con una clara mueca de disgusto; haciendo que se sintiera muy miserable. Durante los breves segundos que el contacto duró, pudo sentir como su piel comenzaba a quemar en todos los lugares que la había tocado, en cada lugar que la había mordido o besado con un amor que ahora le parecía irrisorio.

—Chicas...— El verde habló y casi podía asegurar que había escuchado un pequeño temblor en su voz. — ¿Pueden ayudarnos a bajar las cosas del carro? Pasamos a comprar waffles para el desayuno y se van a enfriar.

Las otras dos mujeres se levantaron rápidamente, encaminándose al estacionamiento. Ella, en cambio, proyectó un portal que la llevara nuevamente a su habitación. Quizás no había sido buena idea salir.

* * *

**_ Es muy corto, lo sé. Me costó mucho escribirlo. Creo que tuve un bloqueo feo al comienzo y me costó muchísimo salir. Diganme si les gustó la portada, una queridísima amiga la hizo, creo que le pediré mas seguido que las haga para mi. _**


End file.
